


Reunion

by seraphina_snape



Series: sera's leverageland scribbles [3]
Category: Leverage, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Kidnapping, Quinn is Isaac's brother Camden, Werewolf Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and the rest of the pack are fighting against a bunch of codeless hunters who kidnapped Stiles as bait - and they're losing. Until Isaac's older brother Camden arrives on the scene after years away from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for theron09 as part of the Leverageland St. Patrick's Day Weekend Bash, March 14th 2014 ([x](http://llmcrorysbar.livejournal.com/172071.html?thread=4122407#t4122407))

The hunter advanced on Isaac, baton taser raised.

Isaac stumbled backwards, still reeling from the last blow with the baton. He shot his alpha a desperate look, but Scott was locked in battle with two of the hunters. And like Isaac, he was losing.

A quick glance at Derek revealed that he was faring slightly better against his two attackers, but the hunters had managed to back him into a corner and his eyes kept flashing like he couldn't fully control his shift.

"Scott!"

Isaac let his eyes flicker over to Stiles for a second before he focused back on his attacker. The hunters had sprayed the air with some kind of mist - diffused wolfsbane was Isaac's guess, since his and the other wolves' reactions has slowed considerably. Making sure his claws stayed out took a lot more concentration and energy than usual.

"Hey, don't touch me, asshole," Stiles yelled. Isaac didn't look, but he heard the smack of a fist to Stiles' face and the pained groan his packmate let out afterwards. Stiles was bound to a chair in the middle of the warehouse, one of the hunters standing guard over him. He'd been the bait to lure the pack in.

Isaac strained his hearing, hoping to hear Allison and her dad, but all he could hear were the hunters' ultrasound emitters. Isaac was so focused on his hearing that the gunshots ringing out across the warehouse, echoing in the large space, took him by surprise. He flinched, hoping none of his friends had been shot.

It was only when his attacker focused on what was going on behind Isaac that he realized the shots hadn't come from the hunters. Allison and her dad must have arrived after all.

Grinning, Isaac shoved the distracted hunter against one of the steel support columns as hard as he could, making sure the man was unconscious before he turned around.

It wasn't Allison and her dad who had come to the pack's rescue though.

Isaac watched with wide eyes as his older brother shot one of Derek's attackers in the shoulder and took the other out with a quick punch to the face and an elbow to the stomach. A bit further off, Scott's two attackers were crumpled on the dirty floor, one lying across the other's back. The man who'd been holding the knife on Stiles was bleeding from his arm and his gut, and Scott was already slashing at the ropes binding Stiles to the chair.

Camden left Derek to punch out the last hunter and turned around. He made a sweeping gesture with his arm, eyebrows raised. "You wanna tell me what's going on here, little brother?"

"Um." Isaac gulped. "You know--it's, uh... complicated?" he stammered, wincing at the glare Camden sent his way.

"No kidding," Camden said. "How about you start with how you got turned into a werewolf and what really happened to Dad, and then you work your way up to being in this Fight-Club-esque battle in a freaking warehouse in the dead of night."

Isaac shot a 'help me' look at Scott, but he was still focused on freeing Stiles from the tangle of ropes. Derek was hovering around the two, but he gave Isaac an encouraging nod.

Isaac turned back to his brother. "I'll tell you everything, but first we need to get out of here."

Camden put a hand on on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "Lead the way, little brother."


End file.
